Real love never dies
by Broken Heart by lies
Summary: Prologue : Après l'accident, Elena est en pleine transition, que va-t-elle faire ? Mourir en tant qu'humaine, ou vivre sa  vie  de Vampire. Sans oublier les souvenirs qui refont surface. Toute premiere fic que j'écris,venez voir ! :) Rating T pour plus tard !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,c'est la 1 ère fois que je publis mes fics,je n'ai jamais eu le courage,bref j'ai un blog et j'ai postée le prologue et un petit bout du chapitre 1 et plusieurs Personnes aimé. Bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire,et par avance je m'excuse auprès de vous pour les nombreuse fautes,mais je suis extrement nul en orthographe Bref passons bonne lecture :) (je me suis aussi aidée d'autre fiction que j'ai adorée sur ce site. **

**Pas besoin de préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la CW et à L.J Smith,et que je ne tire aucun bénéfice j'écris juste pour le plaisir. **

* * *

Real love never Dies

Prologue : Après l'accident, Elena est en pleine transition, que va-t-elle faire ? Mourir en tant qu'humaine, ou vivre sa « vie » de Vampire. Sans oublier les souvenirs qui refont surface.

Chapitre 1

Elena ne voyait que du noir, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer était du noir, elle avait la désagréable impression que son corps tout entier brulé ! Le monde n'était plus que souffrance. Etait-elle en enfer ? Ill n'y aurait qu'en Enfer qu'on pourrait souffrir autant. Elle avait besoin d'air, beaucoup d'air, Elena inspira tout l'air qu'elle pouvait et ouvra les yeux. Elle ne savait où elle était, mais elle savait une chose Elle n'était pas vivante.

Quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'une personne s'était précipitée sur elle. Stefan.

**« Elena, je suis tellement désoler** .Dit-il Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

**« Oh Mon dieu Matt il va bien ? »** Lui Demanda la brune les larmes aux yeux en me souvenant de l'accident.

**« Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« Merci, comment as-tu pu nous sauver tous les deux ? »** Lui demanda Elena soulagé qu'il l'est écouté.

Stefan baissa la tête, et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ne savait que dire fasse à celle qu'il aimait, longtemps il a essayé de la protéger de la mort est maintenant, elle est ici, avec lui dans une pire, c'est que c'était de sa faute à lui. Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter. Il aurait dû la sauver.

Damon choisit son moment pour entrer quand Elena le vit, se mit à pleurer de soulagement elle crut ne jamais le revoir.

**« Damon »** Souffla la brune.

Quand Elena croisa le regard de Damon elle vu toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa doucement la joue et lui fit un petit sourire.

**« Je suis la »** Lui répondit le vampire au cœur lourd. **« Il faut la ramener chez elle avant que le soleil se lève. »** Dit-il à son frère avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix

**« Pourquoi ? Attends je comprends rien si Matt est en vie et que tu ne m'a pas … Attend … ça veut n'arrivais pas à finir la fin de sa phrase,cela semblait tellement suis Morte ? »** Leur demanda la jeune femme,qui malheureusement connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle les regarda tour à tour. Stefan se sentait désoler, mal, et désemparé face à la situation. Et Damon,la brunette ne saurais dire tout le mal que qu'elle ressentit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens magnifiquement bleu. Ils étaient replient de tristesse, de désarroi, son visage était fermer. Lui qui normalement était toujours de bonne humeur toujours à lancer une blague même dans les pires situations.

**« Elena, ça va aller, je suis là je serais toujours là ok ! »** Dit Stefan en s'approchant d'elle, mais Elena recula.

**« Comment-ça ça va aller ? Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire. **Commença-elle maintenant en pleure.** Je n'ai jamais voulu en être un !** Finit elle,dans un sanglot.

**« Elena, calme toi, on va trouver une solution ok,Bonnie ma dit qu'elle peut trouver un solution »** Dit le vampire,qui était son ancien petit ami .

**« Il n'y a pas de solution,elle n'est pas idiote ! Soit elle se nourris et elle continue le voyage,soit elle meurt. »** Claqua l'aîné des Salvatore visiblement en colère contre son frère.

* * *

**Le chapitre 1 n'est bien sur pas finit mais je voudrais des avis positif et negatif constructif pour m'aider à avancer Merci Bonne journée & Bon week-end **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir,et voila la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant :) Je tiens à dire que vos messages mon extrêmement touchée je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Merci Beaucoup ! **

**Et aussi Merci pour ceux/celles qui m'on mis en alerte. ! bref : (oui je dis souvent bref j'aime bien ^^)  
**

******Pas besoin de préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la CW et à L.J Smith,et que je ne tire aucun bénéfice j'écris juste pour le plaisir.**

* * *

**Réponce au review anonyme :  
**

**Fandefiction : Merci beaucoup pour ta review,j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
**

* * *

**« Il n'y a pas de solution,elle n'est pas idiote ! Soit elle se nourri et elle continue le voyage,soit elle meurt. »** Claqua l'aîné des Salvatore visiblement en colère contre son frère.

Quand il posa ses yeux océan sur Elena toute sa colère s'est dissipée quand il la vu si bouleversée,son regard normalement si pétillant,avec cette lueur qu'il adoré tant ! Il était tombé amoureux de ses yeux chocolat.**« Elena ... » **Chuchota t-il en s'avançant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle ne bougea pas,elle resta là à le fixer et à pleurer silencieusement.

**« Elena, aller viens. » **Continua le vampire aux cheveux noir en la prenant par le bras.

Les 3 jeunes gens quittèrent l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la pension personne ne parlait. Elena était perdu dans ses pensées,laissant quelques fois des larmes incontrôlables coulées . Damon était très très énervé contre son frère,il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait laisser mourir ? Il disait l'aimer hein ! Mais quelle foutaise ! Il aurait du la sauver ! Maintenant elle est tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu être ! Un Vampire ! Et si elle ne voulait pas compléter sa transition ? Damon ne supporterait pas encore une fois perdre l'amour de sa ne pu finir son combat intérieur car ils étaient arrivés à la pension.

**« Tu devrais aller te coucher,tu décideras de la suite demain ok ? » **Dit le vampire au yeux vert. La jeune Gilbert acquiesça et monta à l'étage et alla dans la chambre de Stefan.

Comme à son habitude Damon se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de boubon,et un autre ... et un autre.

**« Damon … » **Commença Stefan,qui ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son frère.

**« Tais-toi ! C'****est ta faute si elle est morte ! Imagine,elle ne veut pas achever sa transformation Hein ? C'est quoi ton plan génie frérot ?! Toi qui voulait la sauver à tout prix ! Regarde ou on en est maintenant ! » **S'énerva le vampire aux yeux bleus.

**« C'est de ma f****aute,je suis totalement d'accord mais elle m'a demandait de sauver Matt,j'ai essayer de revenir dès que possible mais … c'était trop tard elle était déjà morte. »** Sanglota Stefan.

**« Mais tu aurais du la sauver ! et tu aurais du laisser Matt mourir!** **» **Commença Damon avant qu'Elena l'interrompt.

**« Damon ! C'est moi qu'il lui ai demander de le sauver ! c'est ma décision,et il l'a respecter comme toujours ! et je ne regrette pas qu'il l'est sauver ! Ok ! Respecte mes choix pour une fois … Damon s'il te pla****it. » **Supplia la brune en regardant Damon

« **J'y crois pas ! Là Elena tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter ton choix ! **commença le vampire énervé. **Tu n'as jamais voulu de cette vie ! Tu voulais grandir,avoir des enfants,te marier ! avoir une vie ****normal ! Et je voulais ça pour toi,et je sais que quand je t'ai forcer à boire mon sang avant le sacrifice c'était pas mon intention ! Mais je voulais juste te garder auprès de moi … parce que j'étais égoïste à cette époque ! Mais tu m'as changé Elena ! Et**** maintenant … je voulais juste que tu es une vie parfaite,celle que tu méritée » **Finit-il plus doucement.

Il se regardèrent comme-ci rien d'autre n'existait,ils étaient dans leur bulle et ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se brise. Elena n'osait parler de peur qu'il s'énerve., Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir unsanglot, puis se mit à respirer doucement pour se calmer mais des larmes coulèrent parce qu'elle vu dans les yeux de Damon que ça ne sera plus jamais pareil entre eux,quelque chose c'était brisé. Stefan lui avait dit que tout serait amplifiait,mais elle avait l'impression d'exploser,d'être un océan de larmes.

Damon s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme ça,mais il trouvait ça inconcevable de la laisser mourir ! si il aurait été là, il l'aurait sauver ! même si elle l'aurait haï pour l'éternité, au moins elle serait vivante et n'aurait pas à supporter tout ça. Il la regarda avec un air désoler et s'en alla dans sa chambre .

« **Il a raison … J'aurais du te sauver,tu ne serai pas entrain de supporter ceci. ****»**Lacha Stefan dans un soupir .

**«**** Non Stefan ! Tu as fais le bon choix ! **Rétorqua la jeune Gilbert**. Hey Regarde de moi ! Stefan tu as fais le bon choix,je survivrai ok ?! ****» **Finit par dire Elena en lui prenant le visage en croupe.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire un peu crispé mais réconfortant,et Stefan le lui rendit en la prenant dans ses bras.

**«**** Je vais t'aider,****Caroline sera là**** aussi. Tu y arriveras ! ****»**Prometa le vampire aux yeux vert.

**«**** Merci ****»**Dit-elle simplement.

**«**** Tu devrais aller te couché,tu es fatiguée (NDLA : j'ai voulu mettre Morte de fatigue,mais je me suis dis c'est plutôt Damon qui dirait ça,avec son humour à la con. ) Tu te nourrira demain. On ira chasser ensemble.****»**Conseilla Stefan.

Elena ne pouvait qu'acquiesçait et s'en alla se recoucher. Voyant que Stefan ne bougeai pas elle lui dit :

**« Tu peux venir si tu veux **» Proposa Elena. C'est vrai après tout elle l'avait choisit,d'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'elle était sur ce pont cette nuit là c'est parce qu'elle était retournée à Mystic falls pour Stefan ! Son Grand amour. Elena avait l'impression que cette phrase sonnait faux. Oui elle était amoureuse de Stefan,mais une partie d'elle savait que depuis l'accident rien ne sera comme avant,et elle avait peur de ça ! Et si tout ses efforts pour le ramener à l'ancien Stefan ne servait à rien ?! Si elle était morte pour rien ? Non non Elena chassa ces idées là,elle est morte par amour ! Elle souria à cette phrase c'était tellement beau. Stefan accepta et ils montèrent dans sa chambre où ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**Voila pour le Chapitre 1 entier, J'èspere qu'il vous à plu :D Une petite review please ?! ::) Bonne soirée à tous/Toutes **

**Maëva**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Voilà le 2 ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos review elles me vont droit au cœur, je ne pensais pas du tout que ma ****fiction allait plaire ! Et pour les fautes j'essaye de les corrigées un maximum, mais moi et l'orthographe ce n'est pas trop une grande histoire d'amour !**

* * *

**Quelques petites info sur mon histoire, Elena n'aura pas de problème avec le sang elle peut boire du**** sang humain, animal, en poche et bien sûr de Vampire. Je vous préviens aussi que le gros rapprochement Delena ne se fera pas toute suite, puisque comme Elena a choisi Stefan, elle ne tombera pas dans les bras de Damon toute suite ! Et moi je ne trouve pas**** intéressant qu'elle le fasse dès le 2 ème chapitre. Bref j'en dis pas plus, je réponds au review anonyme.**

**Sosso : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous & à bientôt.**

**biggi salvatore: Merci, elle est là, je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise. B****isous & à bientôt**

**Pas besoin de préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la CW et à L.J Smith, et que je ne tire aucun bénéfice j'écris juste pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Elena et Stefan étaient partit tôt pour aller chasser en forêt. Stefan voulait à tout prix qu'elle gère bien sa transition, sans aucun drame … ni meurtre. Alors ils avaient trouvés un coin tranquille ou plusieurs animaux été présent. Stefan lui montra ce qu'il fallait faire, puis il lui demanda de faire pareil.

Après cette longue journée et dure émotionnellement pour Elena –qui avait craquée plus de 2 fois- les anciens amants étaient retournés à la pension. Pendant cette journée, ils s'étaient rapprochés en effet, pour aider Elena, Stefan avait été très tendre, la jeune vampire avec beaucoup appréciée ça. Il ne la brusqua pas, il l'aida doucement, à son rythme. Même si la jeune femme avait pleurée presque à chaque fois qu'elle mordait un animal, ils avaient passés un bon moment, petit à petit l'ancienne complicité qu'ils avaient auparavant refait surface tout en douceur. Et c'était comme une petite victoire pour eux ! Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Elena est maintenant immortelle, et Stefan fera tout pour que sa « vie » ce passe bien.

**« Je vais prendre une douche. » **Dit Stefan en montant

Elena alla dans le salon et s'assit sur un des canapés. Damon apparu avec une poche de sang à la main.

**« Alors la chasse au animaux a été comment ? » **Lui demanda le vampire aux cheveux corbeaux.

**« Damon … » **Souffla la brune. **« Je ne prendrai pas**** de sang humain ! Arrête c'est assez difficile comme ça » **Continua-elle énervée !

**« Elena ! Tu es un vampire ! Un vampire se nourrit de sang HUMAIN ! Elena, ce régime « Lapin » ne te suffiras pas ! Tu auras besoin de sang et tu risques à tout moment de cr****aquée, et de tué le premier humain que tu croise ! » **Il marqua une pose avant de continuer avec son habituelle humour à la Damon**. « En plus je suis sûre que tu trouves ça dégoutant ?! »**

Elena le regarda mais ne dit rien, il avait raison elle trouvait le sang animal horrible, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Damon continua de boire sa poche en regardant Elena droit dans les yeux, il voulait qu'elle prenne du sang humain. Il voulait qu'elle soit forte et pas qu'elle se retrouve comme Stefan assoiffée et incapable de se contrôlée ! Elle y arrivera de cette façon.

Elena jongla entre les yeux de Damon et la poche de sang, elle en avait tellement envie ! elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle n'avait pas vu Damon se rapproché, et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**« Damon éloigne ça s'il te plait »** Dit Elena ayant peur de craqué.

Au lieu de s'éloigner Damon se rapprocha jusqu'à être à 10 centimètres des lèvres d'Elena, elle en avait envie autant que de lui prendre la poche de sang et de la boire jusqu'à la dernière goute. Mais elle pensa à Stefan et se déplaça, pour être à une distance raisonnable.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? » **Demanda la voix du petit frère de Damon.

**« Rien on discutait » **Répondit Damon.

Le visage du vampire était fermé, aucun sentiment ne pouvait être descellé, pas la moindre émotion était détectable. Elena était fascinée par ce masque de froideur, mais à cet instant elle en était reconnaissante, seul lui pouvait faire comme-ci de rien était alors que 3 secondes avant ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

**« En lui mettant ta poche dans sang sous le nez ?! Bravo ! » **Dit Stefan en s'approchant.

« **Tu sais très bien qu'il lui faut du sang humain Stefan ! Et pas Bambi ! Je peux te rappeler la**** période « Ripper » Tu a tellement faim que tu dévore tout sur ton passage ! Tu n'as jamais appris à te contrôler et tu veux lui apprendre ?! Elle a peut-être confiance en toi, mais pas moi ! Un jour où elle sera désespérée elle tuera quelqu'un, et je ser****ais peut-être plus là à réparer vos erreurs ! Elle est forte si elle boit du sang, elle arrivera à être sous contrôle regarde Blondie ! Elle boit du sang en poche et elle arrive à se contrôlée ! **Damon se rapprocha dangereusement de Stefan.

**« Attends qu'es****t-ce que tu veux dire par « Je ne serais peut-être plus là » ? » **Les interrompue Elena

Damon se retourna visiblement gêner, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache si tôt. En fait il avait prévu de lui laisser juste une lettre pour éviter les adieux poignants, et aussi -la connaissant- elle lui aurait demandé de restait et il n'aurait pas pu refuser. Elena était la femme de sa vie, il l'aimait plus que tout, il voulait son bonheur, et si son bonheur était avec Stefan alors il partirait pour eux pour qu'ils vivent leur histoire d'amour sans Damon pour gâcher le tableau.

**« Rien Elena ... Je disais ça comme ça. » **Essaya d'esquiver Damon.

Elena n'était pas convaincue mais ne dit rien. Damon lui dit qu'il partait au Grill. Il prit sa veste et partit de la pension en laissant Stefan et Elena dans le salon.

Elena était silencieuse depuis le départ de Damon. 1 elle était très gênée en présence de Stefan, jamais elle n'a été mal alaise avec lui, mais Damon et elle devenait de plus en plus proche et cela la déstabilisée. Elle avait choisi Stefan après tout ! Pourquoi était-elle autant attirée par Damon ! En Parlant de lui pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Allait-il partir ? Pourquoi il partirait ? Et si vraiment ça voulait dire quelque chose, si vraiment un jour en se réveillant, Damon ne serait plus là ? Elle se posait 1000 et 1000 questions. Et une d'entre elle a franchi la barrière de sa bouche.

**« Tu sais pourquoi Damon a dit ça ? Il va partir ? » **

**« Non, mais tu sais Damon il est compliqué, quand il s'énerve il dit des choses**** sans les penser, il a dit ça sans arrière-pensées, ne t'inquiète pas. »** Menti Stefan.

Bien sûr que Stefan savait, c'était le pacte qu'ils avaient fait Si Elena en choisissait un alors l'autre s'en allait. Même si Damon était Damon, il est son frère et Stefan sait qu'il souffre qu'Elena ne l'ai pas choisi. Mais il voulait être heureux aussi, et il savait que Elena avait des sentiments pour lui … Et si le seul moyen qu'elle ne tombe pas dans ses bras c'est qu'il parte. Tant mieux !

Elena était septique. Damon ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Et le fait qu'il est esquivé la question est encore plus troublant. Mais nan Damon ne pourrait pas la quittée … peut-être … Non il lui a fait une promesse et il les tient toujours.

Elena en avait assez de ruminer ! Elle décida de partir et de rejoindre Jeremy ça lui ferait du bien ! Elle prit son sac et mis sa veste et commença à partir.

**« Attends Elena tu vas où ? » **Demanda le vampire suspicieux.

**« Je vais voir Jer' »** Dit-elle tout naturellement.

**« Pardon ? Elena ****tu n'es toujours pas sous contrôle ! Tu pourrais le blesser. » **Lui répondit Stefan.

**« Stefan, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'accident. Je veux voir mon frère. » **Exigea la nouvelle vampire.

**« Non Elena ! Tu n'iras pas sans moi » **Contra Stefan

**« Ok, allons-y al****ors. » **Accepta la brunette.

**« Elena, je dois aller me nourrir, on ira le voir demain promis. » **Dit le vampire en prenant sa veste **« Tu restes là hein ! Je reviens vite » **Finit il

Qu'est-ce qu'il était naïf ! Elena restée là sans rien faire ? Alors qu'elle bouillonne à l'intérieur de voir son frère. Quand elle était sûr qu'il ne la verrait pas sortir, elle prit sa voiture et s'en alla jusqu'à chez elle.

**« Jeremy t'es là ? » **Cria La brune en entrant en trombe chez elle.

**« Elena ! » **s'enthousiasma le jeune Gilbert en courant vers elle.

Les deux jeunes Gilbert étaient aux anges, l'un avait cru qu'il ne rêverait plus sa sœur, et l'autre car elle adoré son frère et il était tout ce qu'elle avait maintenant ! Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Mais Elena sentait autre chose que du bonheur, oui elle avait faim. Sa vue se troubla, elle entendait son cœur, non pas son cœur c'était celui de Jeremy. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle l'avait déjà mordu, Jeremy criait de douleur, il lui demandait d'arrêter, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Un part d'elle se disait que ce qu'elle faisait été mal mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'inspirait le sang de son frère.

Elle adorait ce gout, c'était tellement délicieux elle aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha et la repoussa loin de son frère. Elle sortit ses crocs, pour qu'on la laisse se nourrir, mais la personne en face d'elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle. Quand elle sut ce qu'elle avait fait elle fondit en larme.

**« Elena … chut … Ne pleure pas … ****Il va bien. » **Dit la voix rassurante de Damon.

Il l'a repoussa un petit peu pour qu'il aille soigner Jeremy et lui faire oublier. Jeremy marcha comme un automate et monta dans sa chambre.

**« Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »** Pleura Elena.

**« Elena, tu e****s un vampire ! C'est normal de faire ça. Il faut juste que tu arrives à te contrôler. Choisir, se nourrir, effacer. Aussi simple. Si tu te nourris de sang humain. »** Réconforta Damon en se rapprochant d'elle.

**« Non Stefan a raison je ne peux pas prendre l****e risque de tuer quelqu'un ! Regarde j'ai failli tué mon propre frère. »** Dit-elle en pleurant encore plus.

**« C'est parce que tu as bu du sang d'écureuils ! Ce n'est pas assez nutritif pour toi, tu es une nouvelle vampire, il te faut du sang humain plus que**** jamais. Et si tu ne veux pas boire directement à la veine … Alors bois du sang en poche. Regarde Barbie elle y arrive ! »** Lui expliqua le beau brun.

**« Tu crois que je peux y arriver ? » ** Demanda Elena.

**« Bien sur » **Lui affirma Damon avec un sourire.

Elena le lui rendit et se blottit contre lui. Pendant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle repensait aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passaient ensemble. Les nombreuses danses qu'ils avaient partagées même si ça finissait en drame la plupart du temps, ses nombreuses blagues douteuse qui l'embarrassait, et bien sûr toutes les fois où il s'était glissé dans sa chambre.

Un souvenir la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre en pyjama – qui d'ailleurs avait plus à Damon- Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là et elle ne voulait pas savoir elle était trop fatiguée. Il s'avança et lui montra son collier qu'elle avait perdu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle le remercia et elle voulut le prendre mais il recula sa main. Pourquoi ? Elena le supplia de lui rendre son collier, mais il lui dit qui a des chose à dire avant, elle comprenait, non il ne fallait pas qu'il le dise, il y aurait trop de conséquences pour leur amitié (spéciale).

**« I Love you Elena****. **Il marqua une pose et continua. **And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. **Sa voix se brisa.**Why you can't know this.** **I don't deserve you, but my brother does. **Il s'avança et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front mais en donnant tout son amour.**God I wish you never forget this … ****But you Do.*******Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, et il disparut, laissant un Elena pantoise dans sa chambre.

Longtemps elle avait cherchée comment son collier était revenu, mais ne trouvant aucune réponse et comme elle avait aussi autre chose à penser, elle laissa tomber.

Elle ne put se remettre de ses émotions qu'un autre souvenir la submergea. Elena était seule sur une route après avoir raccroché. Un homme l'accosta.

**« Katherine » **Dit l'homme sortit de nulle part

**« Euh … Non.**la jeune Gilbert regarda derrière elle, si il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre mais non, cet homme lui parlait bien à elle. **« Je m'appelle Elena »**

**« Oh …**L'homme avait l'air surpris. **Tu ressembles … Je suis désoler, tu me rappelle juste quelqu'un. Je m'appelle Damon. »**

**« Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli ou quoi que ce soit Damon, mais c'est un peu flippant de te voir ici au milieu de nulle part. »**

**« Tu peux parler tu es dehors toute seule. » **

Elena lui montra son téléphone.** « Je me suis disputait avec mon copain »** Pourquoi elle lui racontait ça, elle ne le connaissait pas !

**« Pourquoi ? Si je peux. »** Défend-t-il en levant ses mains.

**« Vie, le futur, il a déjà tout planifié. »** Pourquoi elle lui racontait sa vie. Peut-être car elle avait un bon pressentiment à propos de lui. Bizarre.

**« Tu ne le veux pas ? » **

**« Je sais pas ce que je veux. »**

**« Ca ce n'est pas vrai. Tu veux ce que tout le monde veut. »**

**« Quoi, le mystérieux étranger aurait toutes les réponses ? » **Souri-t-elle.

**« Je suis dans les parages depuis un long moment déjà, j'ai appris quelques trucs. »** Ria-t-il

**« Donc Damon, dis-moi qu'est-ce que je veux ! » **

Damon s'approcha tout en lui parlant.

**« Tu veux un amour qui te consume, de la passion, de l'aventure, et même un peu de danger. »**

Elena n'y croyait pas, il venait de décrire tout ce qu'elle voulait, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Elle en resta bouche bée.

**« Et toi que veux-tu ? »**

Il voulut répondre mais un coup de klaxon ce fit entendre, c'était les parents d'Elena.

**« Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu veux dans la vie mais maintenant je veux que tu oublies ce qui vient de se passer, personne ici ne doit savoir que je suis en ville pour l'instant. Bonne nuit Elena. **Il disparut dans la nuit noire.

* * *

***J'ai laisser le passage en anglais car je le trouvais plus beau.**

*** Et pour leur 1ere rencontre c'est ma traduc de m*rde donc si c'est pas ça dite le moi ! :)**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je devais vous le postez plus tôt comme je l'avais fini Vendredi mais j'ai eu un beug donc tout mon chapitre s'est effacé, j'ai du tout réécrire. Alors les moments Stelena ? Le fait qu'Elena n'aime pas le sang animal ? Que Damon la pousse à bout ? Qu'Elena attaque son frère et que ça soit Damon qui l'en empêche ? Les souvenirs qui refont surface ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? La suite dimanche prochain normalement mais comme j'ai mes cours qui reprenne Lundi je vais me remettre au boulot, donc je ne sais pas si vous aurait toutes les semaines un chapitre. Bref Bonne journée à toutes et à tous**

**Maëva**


	4. Informations

Bonjour, ou bonsoir,

Désoler ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mon ordi a planté et donc tout mes chapitres avec ! J'avais énomement avancée dans mon chapitre 3 et malheureusement je n'est souvegarder que les trois premieres pages, j'en ai fais 7 en tout. ( et oui je suis trop bête !) Je suis chez mon père en ce moment et je ne peux pas écrire sur son ordi, je rentre chez ma mère Dimanche donc en esperant que mon ordi sera reparé dans la journée, mais même si il le repare je ne pourrais pas vous le poster dimanche, et comme je reprend les cours je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vus le poster. J'espère que vous comprenez.

Bisous & à bienôt

Maëva


	5. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est long, plus de 2850 mots donc plein plein de fautes et je m'en excuse j'essaye de les corriger un max. Bref je réponds au review anonyme et je vous laisse lire :D

Elina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant et que tu me laisseras une petite review. Bisous & à bientôt

* * *

Alors c'était Damon qu'elle avait rencontré en premier. C'est le même homme qui avait été décrit par Stefan comme un monstre sans cœur, égoïste, psychopathe meurtrier qui n'a aucun remords. Pourtant le Damon qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là, le Damon avec qui elle avait parlé ne ressemble pas à ce Damon dont Stefan parlait avec autant de dégoût. Non, elle avait eu une certaine confiance en lui, elle lui avait raconté sa vie alors qu'elle ne le connaissait absolument pas, lui ne l'avait pas tué. Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il faisait à l'époque non ? Tuer de sang Froid.

Elena s'était fiée à Stefan car elle l'aimait, elle l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit des choses horrible sur lui, alors qu'a leur première rencontre – deuxième donc - il avait été charmeur, mystérieux et plaisant. Oui, elle avait apprécié sa compagnie, les deux fois, il lui avait fait une bonne impression. Il lui avait conté tout ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie, alors qu'il ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il avait réussi à percer son cœur. Il avait pu lire en elle comme un livre ouvert – comme toujours-

Elena ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, pourquoi il lui avait effacé ces souvenirs. Surtout celui ou il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Longtemps elle avait cherché comment son collier été revenue comme par magie. Il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments, pour ensuite les reprendre pourquoi ? Il lui avait fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour, elle avait pu ressentir tout l'amour qui lui portait. Mais aussi, toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait parce qu'il l'aimait, et elle non. Avait-elle vraiment aucun sentiment amoureux pour Damon ? Elena ne savait plus. Alors que pour elle tout était simple avant. Elle aimait Stefan. Il l'aimait, mais il fallait juste qu'il retrouve son humanité pour pouvoir recommencer à zéro.

Elena s'était détachée de l'étreinte que lui offrait Damon.

« Elena tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta Damon.

« Comment as-tu pu » Demanda la jeune Gilbert, dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, je compr … Oh Oh » S'exlama le vampire, en comprenant qu'elle sez souvenait.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » Répéta Elena désarmée face à la situation.

« Ecoute Elena … Commença Damon, mal à l'aise. Si je t'ai effacé ma déclaration c'est parce que … j'avais besoin de me libérer. Fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un, je n'allais pas le dire à Stefan –même si il s'en doutait- J'aurais eu le droit à un poing dans la figure. Et si je te le disais et que je ne t'enlevais pas ce souvenir et bien … ça aurait affecté notre amitié, et c'est tout ce que je voulais pas. Tu es trop précieuse pour moi. S'il te plait comprend moi. » Finit Damon en la regardant avec des yeux de chien battus.

Elena lui envoya une claque monumentale – même si il n'a pas eu du tout mal, cela lui fit du bien. -

« Te comprendre tu rigoles ?! Damon c'est ma vie, mes choix, tu ne peux pas choisir ce que je dois garder dans ma mémoire, ce qui est bien pour moi, ou qui me mérite ou non. Toi pas me meriter tu te fous de moi je crois ?! S'écria-t-elle hors d'elle. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on s'étaient rencontrés en premiers ? Tu étais un parfait inconnu, et pourtant je t'ai dévoilé une partie de ma vie.

« Ça aurait changé quelque chose peut-être ? » Demanda le vampire, même si il savait déjà la reponse.

« Peut-être pas mon choix mais … Notre relation oui. Dit la brunette se sentant idiote. Damon pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? Pour ma ressemblance avec Katherine ? Tu étais à Mystic Falls pour elle au début non ? »

« Elena, oui c'est vrai j'ai d'abord cru que tu étais Katherine mais après j'ai compris ce même soir, que tu es tout le contraire d'elle : tu es gentille, attentionnée, prête à tout pour ceux que tu aimes, tu es même, je pense, la seule personne qui voit du bon dans chacun de nous. Tu n'es en rien comme ! Tu a tellement plus de chose qu'elle, que je ne pourrais te les citer. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je t'aime, et non parce que tu es son sosie. » Lui affirma-t-il en lui prenant son visage en croupe.

Elena ne savait que dire après cette mini-déclaration, ça l'avait énormément touchée.

« Tu me pardonne ? » Supplia-t-il. Le vampire savait qu'avec ce ton-là, elle ne pourrait lui résister.

« Si on comptait le nombre de fois où je te pardonne. Plaisanta-t-elle en se dégageant pour aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises.

« Yes » Fut le cri de victoire du vampire, fière de l'effet qu'il faisait à la jeune femme.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien – le sujet vampire, n'a pas été abordé pour l'instant, il voulait passer un bon moment.- Quand ils entendirent un bruit inquiétant.

La nouvelle vampire allait demander ce que c'était mais le ténébreux Salvatore la devança en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, pour lui intime de ne pas parler. Avec son ouï super développée, il écouta intensivement tout ce qui se passait. La porte vola et une dizaine d'homme les encercla, armés jusqu'aux dents. Le conseil, pensa Damon.

« Bouge pas. » Dit un homme à l'intention de Damon.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait. Supplia la belle brune.

« Elena, non pas toi tu n'as pas pu tomber dans leurs pièges. Tu es une fille intelligente pourtant, tu aurais du comprendre, tu me déçois ! Dit un homme/

« Pasteur Young ? » Demanda Elena un peu troublée.  
« Emmenez-le ! Mettez-le avec les autres » Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

« Avec les autres ? Qui ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète pour ses amis.

« Elena ne t'en mêles pas, tu vas venir avec moi. » Dit-il en la prenant par le bras.

« Ne la touche pas. » Prévint Damon sur la défensive.

« Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Contrairement à d'autres. Répondit-il. Bon assez parler ! Prenez-le ! »

Qautres officiers s'avancèrent, mais Damon fut plus rapide et les tua. Mais on lui tira dessus et il tomba à terre.

Elena voulu se précipiter vers Damon mais on l'en empêcha et on la tira pour qu'elle sorte de la maison. On mit Damon dans l'arrière d'une camionnette –qui apparemment, abritait d'autres vampires - et Elena fut forcée de monter dans la voiture du pasteur.

Caroline se réveilla doucement, elle ne comprenait pas ou elle était. Mais une chose est sûre fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle voulut bougeait mais elle ne put faire un mouvement, la blonde été attachée. Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle vit qu'elle était dans un camion, avec Damon –Qui était inconscient- Stefan, et à sa gauche Rebekah.

« Enfin t'es réveillée, il t'en a fallu du temps ! » Grommela l'originelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Alaric nous a dénoncés au conseil. » Répondit Stefan.

« Il nous emmène ou ?! » Demanda la blonde, en essayant de se délivrer de ses liens.

« J'ai essayé tu n'y arriveras pas ! Verveine ! » S'exaspéra Rebekah.

Caroline souffla, qu'est-ce que pour une fois elle voudrait que Klaus soit là. Elle mentait un peu. Il était là quand elle était en danger – et même si elle ne le disait pas elle en été reconnaissante - mais malheureusment – ou heureusement – il était mort, il ne pouvait donc pas la sauver d'une mort certaine.

« Ah, ces bâtards sont mort ! » Dit Damon en se réveillant.

« Ou est Elena » Demanda Stefan.

« Elle n'est pas morte la garce ? ! » S'exaspéra une nouvelle fois Rebekah.

« Elle était avec moi quand ils sont venu. Ils ont cru qu'elle était encore humaine. » Expliqua Damon, en ignorant complètement l'orginelle.

Ils ne purent parler plus que la voiture s'arrêta, et trois hommes ouvrirent la porte et leur injecta à tous de la verveine.

* * *

« Tiens » Dit le pasteur Young en tendant un verre d'eau à Elena .

« Vous allez leur faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tout sera fini, plus aucun monstre pour gâcher nos vie, ils ne te feront plus de mal, je te le promets. Dit-il

« Vous ne les connaissez pas ! Cria Elena ! Ce sont mes amis, ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal ! laissez-les ! »

Le pasteur allait répliquer, mais un de ses hommes entra dans la maison.

« Pasteur on les mets ou ? » Demanda cet homme qui avait Damon sur l'épaule.

« Dans la grange. Répondit-il. A par ce lui la, il me faut des réponses. »

« Quoi quelles réponses ? Ne lui faites pas de mal ! » Supplia Elena ne s'approchant de Damon, qui à présent été parterre.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui il pourrait se réveiller et te faire du mal. » Prévient-il.

« Pardon me faire du mal ? Vous rigolez ! C'est qui qui m'as sauvé des nombreux plan foireux ? Et même si je pourrais le détester de qu'est-ce qui pourrait, il l'a tout le temps fait pour me sauver. Donc Damon n'est vraiment pas celui qui me veut du mal.

Elena devenait folle de rage, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle été comme ça. Une chose est sûr elle défendrait ses amis coute que coute !

Le pasteur avait trainé Damon sur une chaise. Il commença à se réveiller.

« Ça tombe bien que tu te réveilles j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tu vas voir c'est simple je te pose une question, tu réponds on en passe à une autre, par contre … Si tu ne réponds pas … là je te torture, regardes j'ai plein de jouet. » Dit le pasteur en lui montrant ses pistolets, couteaux, pieux et bien d'autres instruments.

« Votre tuc c'est pas la messe, tous amis, tout le monde a le droit au pardon, et tout le tralala ? » Demanda Damon.

« Tu es un partisan du diable, tu n'as pas le droit au pardon, tu es un monstre, il faut que tout cela cesse ! Declara le pasteur. Bon je suppose que toi et t'es amis ne sommes pas les seuls vampires ici, dit moi, ils sont combien ? »

« Allez en enfer » Cracha le vampire.

« Mauvaise réponse » Dit-il en lui tirant dessus, sous les cris d'horreur d'Elena qui le suppliait d'arrêter.

« Mr Saltzman nous a parlé des vampires originaux, il ne peuvent pas être tués comme les autres. Comment alors ? » Demanda-t-il s'apprêtant à de nouveau tirer.

« Même si je l'ai voudrais tous mort, on ne peut pas les tuer. » Gloussa Damon en enlevant les balles de bois.

Le chasseur tira une nouvelle fois, Damon grimaça de douleur alors que Elena tentait de lui faire arrêter cette torture. Mais le pasteur avait prévu autre chose.

* * *

Les autres vampires étaient dans des cages dans une grange :

Stefan était dans une cage à côté de la porte, juste à côté il y avait Rebekah et devant elle Caroline.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très faible. Comme elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre de la verveine, pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas, il fallut que le conseil lui injecte plusieurs fois de la verveine.

« Faut trouver un moyen de sortir de là ! Et trouver Elena, elle ne sait pas se contrôler, ses émotions sont amplifiées, elle pourrait le tuer. » Dit Stefan.

« Faut bien qu'elle tue un jour ou l'autre nan ? On est tous passés par là, pourquoi la garce ne ferait pas partit des « monstres » ? » Dit Rebekah

« Tais-toi ! On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis à ce que je sache ! Donc tu la fermes » Claqua la deuxième blonde.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que mon frère pouvait te trouver. » Lança l'originelle

« Klaus ne s'intéressé pas du tout à moi, c'était juste un de ses plans de psychopathe. » Répondit la Forbes.

« Tu te trompes, ça me fais du mal de le reconnaitre mais il avait vraiment des sentiments pour toi, lorsque tu l'as utilisé pour pouvoir poignarder Kol, il avait été très blessé. Il avait brulé tous les dessins qu'il avait faits de toi. Mais il a fait avec, surmonter sa colère et t'as sauvé une nouvelle fois. Et pour Nick c'est un exploit. » Conta Rebekah triste de parler de son frère au passé.

Caroline n'en revenait pas, il avait vraiment des sentiments pour elle ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il avait été charmeur, plutôt plaisant, il ne l'avait pas tué alors qu'elle lui avait dit des choses horribles – Klaus avait déjà tué pour moins que ça – Il l'avait sauvé deux fois. Et peu après l'avoir sauvé ses amis le tuer.

Les trois vampires entendirent du bruit. Comme si quelque chose de très lourd été tombé au sol.

« Tyler ? Tyler tu es en vie ! Mon dieu Tyler tu n'es pas mort ! » Pleura Caroline en voyant Tyler venant les délivrer.

« Je suis là Caroline, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens. » Dit Tyler/Klaus en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Attend ce n'est pas possible que tu sois en vie, mon frère est mort ! Déjà c'est bizarre que tout le Scooby-gang vous ne soyez mort. Mais là ! Toi tu devrais être comme mon frère l'est ! » Fulmina l'originelle suspicieuse.

« Tu poseras des questions plus tard. Faut se tirer d'ici, d'autres hommes vont arriver. Stefan va chercher Damon et Elena. » Commanda Tyler/Klaus

* * *

Damon se faisait torturer depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Comme à chaque question il répondait par une blague, ou rien du tout, il se faisait tirer dessus ou se faisait planter des pieux un peu partout sur le corps.

Elena par contre était assise dans un coin elle luttait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle était tellement en colère contre cet homme.

« T'es vraiment pas facile comme vampire toi. Dommage, parler t'aurais évité toute cette torture. » Dit le pasteur Young en prenant un pieu.

« Je dois être maso » Blagua Damon.

« Oui, heureusement pour toi, j'ai finis j'en ai marre tu ne veux pas parler. Ok tu vas donc mourir. » Dit-il en s'approchant.

Il allait planter son pieu dans le cœur de Damon, mais Elena fut plus rapide et le mordit au cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Quand Elena relâcha le corps de sa victime, et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait tuée quelqu'un elle se mit à pleurer. Pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

« Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il a voulu te tué et je l'ai tué, ma rage est complètement sortit et je l'ai tué, j'ai tué un homme que je connaissais depuis que j'étais toute petite. J'ai tué un homme qui avait une fille. Je suis un monstre Damon ! » Pleura la vampire.

« Mais non, Elena écoute moi tu n'es pas un monstre ok ? Tu vas survivre. Tu y arriveras ne t'inquiète pas. Stefan et Caroline et moi seront là pour t'aider. » Articula difficilement Damon.

Elena acquiesça sans trop de conviction mais continua de pleurer. Stefan arriva à ce moment.

C'est tout ce qu'Elena ne voulait pas. Qu'il la voit comme ça. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter le regard de dégout qu'il pourrait avoir.

Malheureusement pour elle, quand Stefan entra et qu'il vu ce qu'elle avait fait. La voir avec plein de sang humain autour de sa bouche. Cela horrifia Stefan. Il voyait Elena en monstre, et pas comme son ex petite amie, qui pour lui représentait l'innocence la pureté, la gentillesse et même si elle était un vampire, il avait espéré qu'elle ne tue personne.

« Je suis désoler Stefan … Je suis désoler, je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal. Mais il allait tuer Damon j'ai tout de suite réagis je suis désoler. » S'excusa Elena en pleurant.

« On rentre. » Dit-il l'air grave.

Il prit Damon par le bras pour l'aider à marcher. Il emboita le pas avec Damon et Elena suivit derrière.

* * *

Voilà pour ce 3 ème chapitre. Vous le trouvez comment ? Elena qui se souvient de tout, qu'elle l'engueule ? Qu'il lui fasse une mini déclaration ? Qu'elle lui pardonne aussi facilement ? Le conseil ? Elena qui tue ? Stefan qui est dégouté ? Caroline Klaus ?

Dites-moi si ça vous a plu, vos moments préférés, ceux que vous n'avez pas aimés.

Bisous à toutes & à tous.


	6. Chapitre 4

Coucou et non je ne suis pas morte lol, juste un très grand manque d'inspiration ! Mais me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! :p Laissez une petite review hein ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :p Et même si c'est négatif hein ! :D

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait un mois qu'Elena avait tué son premier humain. Un mois que tout avait changé pour elle. Elle se contrôle maintenant parfaitement, elle n'a pas tué d'humain depuis l'incident. Elle buvait du sang humain en poche comme Damon lui avait recommandé – ce que Stefan ne savait rien – Damon l'avait aidé à se contrôler. Maintenant elle pouvait se retrouver en présence d'humain sans les égorger, elle avait su à contrôler ses émotions, ce qui était plus facile pour la jeune fille, elle pouvait reprendre une vie à peu près normal, et pouvais revoir ses amis et son frère. Désormais Elena vivait avec son frère. Les Salvatore – surtout Stefan – n'étaient vraiment pas pour la laisser seule avec son frère, mais elle réussit à les convaincre de la laisser un peu seule, il devait lui faire confiance.

Elena buvait du sang en poche mais Stefan croyait toujours qu'elle prenait du sang animal. Tous les matins il venait lui apporter une bête. Et comme d'habitude elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas faim pour l'instant et qu'elle le mangera plus tard. Il partait déçut. Mais recommencer chaque matin. Damon lui, était présent, il lui apporté du sang en poche, et il passait un bon moment à parler, de tout et de rien. Les rares moments qu'elle passait avec Damon elle en profité un max. Il la faisait rire, le seul qui y arrivait, comme avant, il pouvait faire une blague à n'importe quel moment, la différence est que maintenant cela la faisait rire. Elle avait repris une vie. Sa vie.

Elena éteignis son réveil. Et oui aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée ! Sa dernière année. Et elle pourrait aller dans la fac qu'elle voulait – elle l'espérait – elle pourrait enfin faire le métier qu'elle avait toujours rêvée : Ecrivain.

Elle se leva sans trop grande conviction et fila sous sa douche, elle en ressortit 15 minutes après et se prépara, pour ensuite descendre dans la cuisine trouvant son frère en train de manger ses céréales.

« Salut Jer', bien dormis ? » Demanda la nouvelle vampire.

« Salut, Lena', bien dormis et toi ? » Questionna-t-il à son tour.

« Très bien » Menti-t-elle

En effet, la jeune Gilbert n'avait pas bien dormis. Elle avait même passait une horrible nuit elle avait rêvé que Stefan la quittait et que Damon partait … sans elle.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la brune en s'installant devant son frère avec un verre de sang à la main.

« J'sais pas je pense aller voir Bonnie. Répondit-t-il tout en mangeant. Et toi ? »

« Caroline m'as trouvé un poste dans l'organisation de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls, Youpi ! Ma journée sera bien remplie … malheureusement. Soupira Elena.

Jeremy rigola, il était content de voir que sa sœur allait mieux. Même si maintenant elle était un vampire, ça ne changeait en rien sa relation avec elle. Elena était et sera toujours sa grande sœur, et cela réconfortait en quelque sorte le dernier des Gilbert, il savait que sa sœur ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ne sera jamais seul, il sait que sa sœur ne mourrait jamais.

Stefan dérangea ce petit moment de famille en entrant dans la maison. Elena se décomposa, Jeremy ne comprit pas toute suite, mais quand Stefan jeta un œil dans le contenus du verre d'Elena. Il comprit … Elena n'avait pas dit à Stefan quelle buvait du sang humain.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ecoute Stefan je peux t'expliquer … j'ai … » Elena ne put continuer sa phrase que Damon entra il lui coupa la parole.

« I rien à expliquer elle boit du sang humain Stef, rien de grave. » Dit Damon.

« Rien de grave ? Donc tu l'as fait à ta manière Frérot c'est ça ?! » S'écria Stefan.

« Ce n'est pas ma manière mais la seule. Regarde Elena n'a pas tué d'humain depuis qu'elle prend du sang en poche ! Ton régime « Bambi » ne lui suffisait pas la preuve … » Prouva l'ainé des Salvatore.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit … J'aurais pu comprendre mais tu m'as mentis » Se désola le cadet à Elena.

« Stefan, je suis désoler mais pour une fois Damon à raison, quand je buvais du sang animal je ne me contrôlais pas, Damon m'apportes des poches de sang et je ne bois que ça j'y arrive Stefan, je n'es blessé personne. Je n'ai rien dis parce que je redoutais ta réaction, et me dis pas que tu aurais compris parce que ce n'est pas vrai la preuve t'as réaction n'est pas celle d'une personne qui a compris. » Lança Elena à toute vitesse.

« Tu … Il t'apporté des poches de sang ? Et moi comme un con je revenais tous les matins !

« Oh et puis t'avais qu'à arrêter personne te demandais de venir tous les matins avec ta bête dans les bras ! » Souri le vampire aux yeux bleus

« Damon » Siffla Elena et Stefan en même temps.

« Ok ok je vous laisse … ! » Dit-il en s'en allant.

« Viens on va parler dans ma chambre. »

Elena expliqua tout à Stefan, et ils se réconcilièrent sur l'oreiller … (je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin hein ! ^^) Ils voulaient encore rester ensemble mais malheureusement Caroline n'était pas de cet avis, elle avait appelle Elena une trentaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise à Stefan quelle devait vraiment partir.

Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et partit en direction du manoir des Lockwood. Elle arriva bien sûr en retard, et Caroline l'attendais au pied de guerre.

« Pourquoi t'es en retard ! Hein ?! J'avais dit aucune excuse sera valable ! J'ai dû tout organiser toute seule ! » S'écria la belle blonde.

« Désoler Car' j'étais avec Stefan … » Rougis-t-elle.

« Oh » fut le seule mot que la blonde prononça.

Quand elle put enfin parler elle indiqua à Elena ce qu'elle devait faire, Elena s'exécuta et Caroline retourna à ses occupations

« Hello, sweetheart. » Salua Klaus.

« Arf … Souffla la blonde. Klaus que me vaut ce déplaisir ? »

« J'ai appris que Tyler était repartit … Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. » Demanda L'originel.

Il était vulnérable, il savait que s'il lui disait ça elle pourrait l'utiliser encore, mais il s'en fichait pour une fois, Caroline passait avant tout.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Tu me blesses Love, je voulais juste être gentil. » Dit-il faussement blessé.

Caroline se retourna prête à le renvoyer balader, mais quand elle le vit en costume, cravate … Elle eut un choc il était incroyablement sexy ! Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé ça. Klaus pouvait avoir un accent irrésistible, un charme fou, et un corps de rêve, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir qu'il pouvait être autre chose que l'horrible monstre qui avait tué sa meilleure amie, et qui avait voulu l'utiliser pour le sacrifice de cette dernière. Elle prit comme toujours son masque de froideur :

« Toi gentil ? Tu me fais bien rire ! Klaus tu ne peux pas être blessé car pour être blessé il faut avoir un cœur que tu n'as pas ! » Cracha-t-elle-même si elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

Elle crut voir un éclair de tristesse et de déception passer dans les yeux de l'originel mais n'en fit pas attention.

« Si c'est vraiment ça que tu penses de moi, alors je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire » Dit-il encore plus sèchement qu'elle l'avait fait.

« Attends c'est tout ?! Tu ne fais pas comme d'habitude … essayer de me séduire ou de me faire changer d'avis. Tu abandonnes ?! » Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Klaus la plaqua sur le mur de la maison en contenant sa force. Il prit ses deux poignets pour qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Caroline ? Hein dis-moi, parce que je suis perdu là. Je te courtise tu m'envoie balader, j'essaye d'être gentil tu m'éjecte, je t'offre des cadeaux et tu me les jettes en plein visage. Et quand enfin j'abandonne, tu ne trouves pas ça bien. Alors dis-moi Caroline qu'est-ce que tu veux ! J'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour toi Caroline, mais il ne faut pas pousser. Je ne suis pas un pantin qu'on utilise à sa guise ! » Fulmina le plus vieux des Vampires.

Pour une fois Caroline avait peur en présence de l'originel. Elle s'avait surestimé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'aimait bien qu'elle pouvait tout faire de lui. Elle le savait très bien, juste elle avait joué à un jeu dangereux, elle voulait voir ou pouvait aller l'originel pour elle.

« Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! » Supplia-t-elle.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Caroline ? Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que tu veux, Love. » Dit-il.

II desserra son emprise sur elle et Caroline put se défaire de la poigne de Klaus.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-elle sincèrement

Caroline avait vu comment il a été déçu par elle, et cela lui fit peur. Même si elle adorait Elena, depuis sa transformation et même avant, personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Quand elle était humaine, elle devait toujours jouer les appâts dans leur plan foireux pour tuer Klaus. Et même après cela c'était le seul à ne pas lui en vouloir, de s'intéresser à elle. Et même si elle ne voudra jamais l'admettre elle appréciait toutes ses petites intentions.

Klaus s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais elle recula … Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire sous le coup de la colère.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Caroline, ou du moins rien que je ne pourrais réparer, fait-moi confiance sur ce point-là. » Chuchota-t-il tout en continuant à avancer.

« Je te fait confiance » Dit-elle pas très sûre d'elle.

Le vampire sourit. Juste avec quatre petits mots, elle avait réussis à le rendre le plus heureux du monde. Klaus devenait un petit chien avec elle, mais il s'en foutait. L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire, il disait. Il ne se sentait pas faible … Non pour une fois en 1000 ans, il se sentait bien, il se sentait revivre. L'amour faisait ça parait-il !

« La Miss Mystic Falls aurait-elle un cavalier ? » Dit le vampire.

« Non. » Souffla la blonde.

« Puis-je t'accompagner ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Si tu veux. Accepta la Forbes en revenant à ses occupations. Ah attend ! J'ai déjà une robe de prévue ne m'en achète pas c'est compris ?! »

« Comme tu veux, à demain sweetheart. » Souri Klaus.

Elena était en train de mettre les noms sur les tables en fonction du plan de table quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Stefan.

« Allo ?! » Décrocha-t-elle.

« Elena, c'est moi c'est pour te dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner à l'élection, je ne pourrais pas … Je dois faire des choses à Richmond. » Dit-il

« Quoi ? Nan, pourquoi ? On vient juste de se retrouver Stefan tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! » Supplia-t-elle.

« Je suis désoler Elena mais … J'ai vraiment des choses à faire, je pars ce soir désoler, je reviens demain … Je t'aime bisous. » S'excusa le vampire en raccrochant.

Elena qui était triste et furieuse en même temps, continua à mettre les noms, quand Damon lui pris les autres petits cartons quelle avait dans sa main et l'aida en les mettant à la bonne place.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Eh m'agresse pas j'y suis pour rien si mon frère est un idiot, et qui te laisse en plan ! » Dit-il.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a à faire à Richmond ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pas la moindre idée, tu sais avec Stefan on n'a jamais à part quand on était encore humain, très proche, et surtout maintenant, il ne me dit pas tout. » Dit-il.

« Pff … Je vais faire quoi maintenant moi ! » S'exaspéra la brune en s'arrêtant de mettre les noms sur les tables.

Damon s'arrêta lui aussi et lui pris les mains.

« Je suis là moi ! Lui chuchota-t-il. Et puis les danses c'est notre truc hein ! »

Elena rigola et lui dit qu'elle accepté, ils finirent de mettre les noms et Damon la raccompagna dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain Elena se réveilla de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui c'était le bal, et elle allait danser avec Damon. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué mais elle adorait danser avec Damon ! Il dansait bien. Il y avait une alchimie quand ils dansaient encore plus forte que d'habitude. D'un simple regard, ils s'entendaient.

Elle se leva rapidement, se regarda dans le miroir, mis ses cheveux en chinions désordonné, et partit prendre sa douche, elle revint fraiche et pimpante, elle se maquilla, et s'habilla pour retrouver son frère en bas. Ils déjeunèrent, puis Elena partit avec Caroline faire les boutiques !

Elena et Caroline arrivèrent dans le grand centre commercial de Mystic Falls. Caroline était complètement émerveillée, une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa transformation c'est son addiction au shopping ! Caroline traina Elena – qui n'était pas aussi enchantée que son amie - dans tous les magasins que possédait cet immense centre commercial.

Par miracle, les jeunes filles avaient trouvé leur bonheur dans le dernier magasin, Elena avait choisi une magnifique robe noire en dentelles blanches, et caroline

« Tu vas avec qui à l'élection puisque … Tyler est repartit … » Dit Elena, désolée pour son amie.

« euf .. Ne t'énerve surtout pas ok, je … J'avais personne … Et Klaus s'est proposé … » Dit la blonde, redoutant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

Elena est passée par différents sentiments en même pas dix secondes.

Colère. Tristesse. Incompréhension. Déception.

« Quoi ? Pardon tu peux répéter … Tu y vas avec qui ? » Demanda la nouvelle vampire abasourdis.

« Klaus est mon … cavalier. » Répéta la Forbes.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pactiser avec l'ennemis ! » Cracha la brune en s'arrêtant de marcher.

« Elena, ne t'énerve pas c'est rien ok … Il a insisté … Et je n'allais pas quand même y aller seule … » Expliqua Caroline.

« Comment ça ? Ne t'énerve pas ? Tu te fous de moi ? Nan mais je crois que tu n'es pas bien placé pour me dire quoi faire ! » Eclata la jeune Gilbert furieuse.

Caroline ne put rajouter un mot qu'Elena été déjà partit à vitesse vampirique. Caroline soupira, Ok, Klaus lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, l'avait tué, tué sa tante, tenté de tuer son frère, et avait fait de Stefan le « ripper » mais quand même, Caroline n'avait fait que d'accepter son invitation, elle n'avait pas couché avec lui, non elle avait juste accepté qu'il soit son cavalier … Et en plus ce n'est pas la première danse qu'ils avaient partagés ! Et quand elle devait jouer les appâts pour sauver Elena là il n'y avait pas de problème hein ! Là ils s'en foutaient qu'il pouvait la tuer en un clin d'œil, là nan ils ne se souciaient que de la pauvre petite Elena … Et elle ? Hein, pourquoi personne ne se soucie d'elle? A part Klaus personne ne se soucie de sa vie. Et pourtant elle reste avec eux, et prend partit dans leur plan foireux pour tuer Klaus alors que c'est le seul qui l'apprécie et lui donne un peu d'intention !

De retour chez elles, les deux filles se préparèrent chacune de leurs côtés. Leurs cavaliers respectifs arrivèrent pour les accompagner. Caroline et Klaus arrivèrent en premiers, Caroline dit bonjour à quelques personnes, puis Klaus proposa de boire quelque chose. Ils allèrent donc au buffet à côté de l'entrée, et Klaus demanda deux verres, ils trinquèrent, et pour une fois depuis le bal, elle lui fit un sourire et celui-là n'était pas pour le garder prêt d'elle pour leur plan à deux balles, et il lui rendit un sourire sincère sans aucune ironie, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Damon et Elena entrèrent à ce moment, Elena lança un regard tellement noir qui lui glaça le sang, ce regard n'échappa bien sûr à Klaus.

« Je pensais que ce regard m'était destiné, mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est à toi qu'elle l'as fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» Demanda l'originel.

« Rien … Elle a juste mal pris que tu étais mon cavalier. » Répondit la blonde en se retournant face au buffet.

« Ca peut se comprendre. » Dit-il.

« Non ! Qu'elle ne t'aime pas est une chose, mais qu'elle ne me parle plus parce qu'on va partager une danse non ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais devenir ta partenaire de crime, ou quoi que ce soit. » Expliqua Caroline.

Klaus sourit, il l'a trouvé magnifique, quand elle avait une idée en tête elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire comme lui, ils avaient au moins un point commun.

Après l'élection, Caroline avait bien sur gagné, Elena rentra toute seule puisque Damon était partit une heure plus tôt. Elle monta dans sa chambre et trouva une lettre sur son lit, avec son nom dessus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais … cette lettre ne l'inspirait pas, elle avait peur, de ce qui pourrait s'y trouver. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre inspira un bon coup et l'ouvrit. Elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur.

Et voilà pour ce 4 ème chapitre ! :p Ce n'est pas celui que je préfère, mais je me suis concentré sur mes cours, et comme je dois partir en voyage scolaire, tous les papiers à faire … Et les papiers d'inscriptions pour l'histoire des arts et tout … Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Alors les moments Klaroline ? Stefan qui part à Richmond ? Caroline et Elena qui se dispute ? La lettre ? Qui est l'auteur de ce mystérieuse lettre ? Quel est son contenu ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! :D


	7. Fiction en Pause

Hello ! Ca va la famille – je suis fatiguée Oo - Eh non je ne suis pas morte !

Um comment dire … Je suis en troisième et vous savez …. Jusqu'à décembre ça va … mais quand on passe Janvier ça s'enchaine, exams, voyage scolaire, révisions, cours, etc … Je n'arrive presque plus à suivre ! Je finis tous les jours à 18h à part le vendredi, et le week-end je suis morte à cause de ma semaine, je ne sors plus, je passe tous mes week-ends dans mes révisions, et oui je bosse dur, mais ayant beaucoup de difficulté, j'en ai besoin. Quand j'ai quelques minutes à moi sois je me repose soit je lis ou j'écris. Mais pas celle l'histoire que vous lisez * , je pense que j'ai tellement attendu que je n'ai pas envie de la reprendre, j'ai eu une panne sèche d'inspiration, je l'avais mis en petite pose en espérant la reprendre mais … vraiment je ne sais pas tout à l'heure j'ai essayé d'écrire, je ne me souvenais même plus comment j'avais finis mon dernier chapitre – vous aussi je suppose - j'ai relu mes chapitres et puis j'ai vraiment trouvé ça nul, mal écrit bourré de fautes enfin la totale, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu suivre l'histoire … Enfin bref, manque de temps, d'inspiration, font que cette fiction est officiellement en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Peut-être la reprendrais-je un jour, peut-être quand j'aurais passé mon brevet qui sait !

Je voulais tous vous remercier d'avoir suivis cette fiction, vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, j'ai une autre fiction (Nian) en cours que j'espère je finirais, par contre pour le temps ça sera toujours pareil, mais par contre je ferais souvent des OS, j'en ai déjà publiés, c'est souvent pour des concours donc … Enjoy ! Ça me ferait plaisir de vous y voir ! 3

*Quand j'ai le temps, j'écris ma propre histoire ! Eh oui, plus de fan fiction mais une vraie histoire ! Avec mes personnages mes lieux, mes intrigues, etc … Plus à prendre à L.J Smith et à la CW je peux faire ce que je veux lol.

Brefouille bonne soirée ! Et à bientôt j'espère.


End file.
